The End of the World
The End of the World is a fanfiction made by Tonio321. Summary The Wattersons tries to quarrel how it was going to be the end of the world. Transcript (Episode starts) Gumball: Hey Darwin? Darwin: What is it? Gumball: How is it's going to be the end of the world? Anais: I don't know. Darwin: The sun killing to the earth? Anais: Waste of time... Gumball: (On the TV saying....) Know at the future... TV: Tomorrow is the end of the world. Everybody: What?! Gumball: I told you so! (Meanwhile) AiAi: Hey, MeeMee! MeeMee: What time is it! AiAi: Uh......... MeeMee: Stop wasting time! AiAi: Okay! It's 10:00 a.m. Fireball: Hi guys! MeeMee: Hello! Fireball: Where's is everybody?! Natalya: They're gone! Fireball: Oh....... AiAi: Okay! Okay! MeeMee: Let's find something to do!....... (Meanwhile!) YanYan: Hello! Aguilera: Hey YanYan! YanYan: What you want to do today? Aguilera: I'm going to the park. YanYan: I'll come with you! Aguilera: Okay! (Meanwhile) MeeMee: Have you find anything to do today? Fireball: Nope. AiAi: I found something we can do! (You can hear sniffing) MeeMee: What was that? Fireball: It's coming from there. AiAi: What you doing? Natalya: I'm snorting the sugar that somebody gave me...(Goes back to snorting the 'sugar' heavily) AiAi: Oh.... MeeMee and Natalya: Why everybody keep saying that?! AiAi: Where was I.......Oh! We can go to the park! MeeMee: Great idea! Yarnball: Hello! What you doing? Fireball: We about to go to the park! Yarnball: Have you heard the news? The world is going to end. Fireball, MeeMee, and AiAi: What?! AiAi: That's impossible! Yarnball: Yeah. Also on the news, a drug dealer give somebody cocaine and There's a volleyball game today. Natalya: Hey! I heard that! MeeMee: Well, you not going to stand there and use that drug all day! AiAi: Hmmm.......... Natalya: Hell! I don't give a fucking shit about that! MeeMee: Shut up! Mrs. Pottymouth! Yarnball: Ladies, stop fighting! Fireball: I got to go! Bye! (Runs away) MeeMee: Stay out of it, Yarnball! Yarnball: But- MeeMee: Do it! Yarnball: Okay. MeeMee: Let's just go! Before this drug thing turns into a fight! AiAi: Okay. (Meanwhile) Gumball: Let's tell everybody! Darwin: Okay. Richard: But how? Gumball: I got a idea..... (Meanwhile) Agentpman1: FINNALY!!! I'M DONE WITH THIS ROBOT I MADE!!!! (The machine blows up.) Agentpman1: .........****....... MeeMee: What happen here? Agentpman1: Uuuh.....Cake..... MeeMee: Okay...... And hi! Agentpman1: Sup? Check out my last inventon! MeeMee: What's that? Agentpman1: The Camera 300!!!! MeeMee: I heard that Natalya is high on cocaine! Agentpman1: How long did she snort that stuff? MeeMee: She snorted heavily and 6 minutes long........ Agentpman1: Wow.............. MeeMee: That is- Natalya: Right! MeeMee:............................... Agentpman1: How did you get there! Natalya: One more thing, I destroyed your last machine. I don't know how the heck this thing works.... Agentpman1:................................(Presses a button that makes a extreamly bright flash.) Natalya: OH MY GOD!!! UGH!!! Agentpman1: And that's what it does. B) BTW that was a prototype. Gumball: Guys! What happen to her? Natalya: Don't ask me that question.......wherever you are..... Gumball: Never mind............The world going to end in.........Wait, what's time is it? MeeMee: It's 11:37 a.m.! Gumball: 14 hours! Agentpman1: WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs around in circles) MeeMee: STOP RUNNING!!!! Gumball: I got to go! Bye! (Walks away) Natalya: I going to leave! I need more of that sugar..... (Walks away and bumps into a wall because of her blindness.) MeeMee: Bye! One more thing, you will need some Blindness Eye Drops! It's can help cure blindness by two drops! Here you go! (Give her the eye drops) Natalya: Thanks! (Uses the eye bottle which make her see again) MeeMee: See! I told you! (Meanwhile) AiAi: There's only 14 hours until the end of the world! Yarnball: Yeah, but what will we do until then? AiAi: We can watch! Yarnball: Really.........? AiAi: Yeah! Yarnball: Okay............. I'll get the stuff. (Walks away) AiAi: This is going to be cool! (Meanwhile) Random Person: Hello! What do you need again? Natalya: I think that sugar..... Random Person: Okay! Here you go! (Gives her the bag of cocaine) Natalya: Thanks! Do you have anything else? Random Person: Well, I have meth. Natalya: Okay. I'll take that. (Meanwhile) AiAi: It's only 12:00 P.M. now! Yarnball: Yeah, we have to stay here at the park until 12:00 A.M. AiAi: Yay! Yarnball: You have any popcorn? AiAi: Here you go! Yarnball: Thanks! (Eats the popcorn) AiAi: Your welcome! Darwin: Guys, have you- Yarnball: I'd alerady know. Do you know I watch TV when I wake up every day? Darwin: Oh. Well, have fun on the last day on earth! (Leaves) AiAi: Bye! Fireball: I going to watch with the two of you! Yarnball: Okay! That's great! AiAi: Wait a minute......., Where's Crypto? Fireball: MeeMee told me he's at the store. But she said she going to talk to him for a while... AiAi: Oh. MeeMee: I'm back! Fireball: How the talk going? MeeMee: Good. I tell him about the Camera 300, the end of the world, and cocaine. Fireball: So how he's feeling? MeeMee: Not happy......... After I told him about cocaine, he got so mad that we ended our talk. Fireball: I hope he don't come around acting like a fool............... MeeMee:........................... (Meanwhile at Elmore's Party Club) Random Person #2: I got just the thing for you! Natalya: What is it? Random Person #2: This is Ecstasy and LSD. Try it! Natalya: Fine. (She took it with wine) Paper...(She lick the blooter paper) Thanks. (5 hours later) Fireball: What wrong? MeeMee: Well, I haven't see my other friends today. Fireball: It's............. 7:35 P.M. now. MeeMee: Gosh! We been out too long. AiAi: I called each one of our parents saying that we're going to stay here to watch the world end. Gumball: Come on, Let's go home.... Darwin: Yeah, it's getting late. MeeMee: Bye guys! Fireball: I'll come late guys! AiAi: Finally, there's YanYan and Aguilera! YanYan: Hey. Guess what? MeeMee: We're going to say goodbye? Aguilera: Not that. We lost almost all of our money. Me and YanYan only got two dollars left! AiAi:...................................................... Fireball: Why? All our money is gone, expect for MeeMee........... YanYan: A drug dealer stole it while we not looking! Fireball: That's happen to me, Yarnball, AiAi, you, Aguilera, and Gumball three hours ago. MeeMee: All because of Natalya! Crypto: I know it! AiAi: Yay! We haven't talked for hours! Yarnball: Where she now? Crypto: She's at a rave party. MeeMee: Well, let's go! Yarnball: It's at a Elmore's Party Club. Also Tobias told me that she using meth too. She didn't get any sleep now! MeeMee: We really need to get her help because it's all my fault. (At Elmore's Party Club) AiAi: Wow! This party is going wild! MeeMee: We party later, AiAi. We need to find her. AiAi: Okay........... Yarnball: All right. You and AiAi go left. The rest of you, we go right. Okay? MeeMee: Okay! (They walk around to find her) Aguilera: Where's she go? MeeMee: I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom. (Runs off) AiAi: Okay................ Fireball: As soon as we done, I'm going home! Aguilera: Me too! YanYan: I know that the world not going to end. AiAi: Guys, I'm going to buy us some food! Be right back! (Runs off) MeeMee: Guys, I'm bac- Where's AiAi? (At outside) AiAi: This is a happy day! I order some burger, fries, and 6 drinks. Oh! I remember the time that Me and Fireball was in the journal club! Better take some pictures! (Grabs out camera) (A window opens) AiAi: Hmm................. (Somebody jumps out the two-story building) AiAi: That's weird............ (Someone hits the sidewalk and was hurt really bad) AiAi: Oh fine! okay! (Walks up to the person) Oh my goodness! (Takes a picture) This is not going good...... I need to tell my friends! (Runs back to the club but notice the food so he grab it and took off) (Meanwhile back at the Elmore's Club Party) Yarnball: Haven't you heard about a guy dug a ten times deeper hole and jumps in and out? MeeMee: Yeah! But that's seem impossible...... AiAi: Guys! Guys! Yarnball: Oh hi AiAi! You just here to tell about this guy- AiAi: We talk that later! We really need to go outside...... MeeMee: Why? What happened? AiAi: I'll show you....... (At outside, the people of the town was there including two doctors and one nurse) Fireball: It's look like there's free cookies!.......(Sees the person giving out chocolate chip cookies) AiAi: Not that! This! (Point at Natalya, who is severly hurt) MeeMee and Yarnball: Oh my goodness! We're too late! (The doctor carried her to a ambulance and closes the door) Aguilera: Now that what you don't see every day......... (The ambulance drives away) Fireball: Okay! That over for now! Let's go party!!!!! (Runs to the club) MeMee: He's right! (They walk back to the club) (Meanwhile at the Watterson's house) Gumball: It's only 9:50 P.M. right now. Now let's watch some last TV.... Darwin: Yeah...... (Turns on the TV) TV: We interrupt this program to bring you this special report! Nicole: Quick! Turn it up! TV: A person is in a hopistal for jumping up a two-story building. We'll indentity this person and tell you about it tommorow. If the world not going to end... Anais: Now that what you don't see every day........ TV: And now back to regular sheduled programming, Win or Don't Win. Gumball: (Changes the channel) See, you don't do that kind of stuff! If you on acid...... Darwin: Oh well! Nicole: Guys, really! That was some stupid mistake of that person can do! Anais: Somebody should taught her about drugs. Fireball: I'm home! Gumball: Fireball! You're back! Fireball: I've saw the whole thing. Now I'm going to call him.... (Grabs the phone and dial the number) Darwin: I hope she gets well soon....... Anais: Yeah..... Richard: Oh! What did I miss? Fireball: You couldn't say that if wasn't my fault! It's her fault! Okay....I'll buy some gifts. You hang up- (The phone hang up) Hello? Anais: Who's is that? Fireball: That's my friend, Crypto. And he's not very happy.... Anais: Okay......... Darwin: I coming with Fireball to help her. Fireball: According to Yarnball, Natalya is a drug dealer and sold some of her cocaine. Anais: I saw some dealers on our way to school. Gumball: Well, I'm going to stay here and watch my new show, Digimon Fusion. Fireball: Okay then! (Meanwhile at the Mothership) Crypto: I can't belive it! Pox: Don't got crazy. Crypto: No! I mean, I saw the news! Natalya is severly injuried because of a dangerous thing! Pox: Well, I was busy with other stuff. Crypto: .......Your Heartless... Pox: I'm not heartless! We were at the store hours ago..... Crypto: You're not a cool! You just a fucking hologram who look like crap just to get their way! Pox: Don't call me that!!! (Meanwhile) AiAi: .........Hey..Remember the time we saved the world from that Golem Dragon? MeeMee: Yeah! And the time I saved everyone from Masami? Everyone: Yeah! Fireball: I can't belive these are our last few Hours here.... MeeMee: Yeah...... (A darkness approaches.) MeeMee: Get ready everyone! (Meanwhile at the park) Tobias: When there a person jump up, the- (Looks at the darkness) Whoa! What happening! (Now back at them) Yarnball: Please don't let the world end.... (The darkness turns into night time and nonthing happens) MeeMee: Wow. We have lots of fun today. The lucky part that the world didn't end! (Everyone in Elmore cheers) AiAi: Now what you want to do? MeeMee: Hmmm........ Video games? AiAi: Okay! (Meanwhile at the Watterson's House) Gumball: Wow. I was wrong. It's only nighttime! Anais: Yeah, even the world didn't end, you rebmeber the news? Darwin and Fireball: Oh! We forgot her! Anais: Okay. You need to tell the danger of drugs, comfort her, and refer her to a treatment center. Fireball: Okay! (In Natalya's coma.) (A bunch of colors surround Natalya, mumbling.) Natalya: Weeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back in reality, the colors disappear, and Sullvan, Agentpman1, Bomb Guy, Tina, Banana Joe, and Tobais are telling Natalya to snap out of it.) Sullvan: Natalya!!! Tobias: Natalya!!! Banana Joe: Natalya!!! Sullvan: Snap outta it!!!!! Agentpman1: WTH!!??? Bomb Guy: Natalya!! MeeMee: Outta the way!!!!! Fireball: Hurry, Guys!!! TO BE CONTUNIED!...................................... Deleted Scenes Here's the list of the delete scenes (Note: Those scenes are not counting on the Censorship of Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia page): #When Richard says, "Fuck it!", That word is deleted in the whole world. #When Sullvan kills a squirrel, that scene is deleted in the whole world. Characters Main characters *The Wattersons *Natalya *Sullvan *Hot Dog *MeeMee *Crypto *Pox *Dinky Minors Characters *Squirrel *AiAi *YanYan *Yarnball *Penny *Spongebob *Bobert *Tobias *Teri (Cameo) *Carrie (Cameo) *Dolly *Alan (Cameo) *Tina (Cameo) *Rachel *The Robber *Masami *Aguilera *Granny Jojo Trivia *In this episode, there be some referances to the tv episode, The End. *Natalya will be wearing her astronaut suit in this episode. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Episodes by Antonio321 Category:Censored Episodes Category:Main Roles of Natalya Category:Main Roles of MeeMee